Modern web pages have a variety of different content components. Based on dynamic instructions in a web page, the content displayed by a web page can change substantially each time a client ‘visits’ the web page. One example of source code that can be used to cause content components to change for each serving of a web page is JavaScript. Specifically, date and random functions can be used in JavaScript to dynamically cause changes to a web page each time it is delivered. Using these dynamic functions, different content can be delivered for each date, or based on a random number.
Many different reasons exist for storing a copy of a web page for reuse without having to access the original version. In one approach to storing a web page, the source code of the web page, and content items referenced by the page are stored on a server for use at a later time. In this approach, when storing a copy of a web page, dynamic functions are stored along with the source code of the page.
When conventionally using the stored copy of the web page at a later time, when the stored web page is delivered, the stored dynamic instructions are executed, potentially leading to substantial changes in some content items displayed by the web page. These changes can impact different uses of the stored web page.